


Гибель миледи была подстроена кардиналом Ришелье? (статья)

by Sinica707



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Вчитываемся в роман :)





	Гибель миледи была подстроена кардиналом Ришелье? (статья)

**Author's Note:**

> Размышления о сюжете романа (это не фанфик).

Леди Винтер — моя любимая героиня в «Трёх мушкетёрах». В интернете было сломано немало копий в спорах о том, зачем Атос её повесил, будучи ещё графом де Ла Фер, имел ли право д'Артаньян проникать к ней в спальню под чужим именем и вообще — преступница она или героиня, сражавшаяся с главным врагом Франции герцогом Бекингэмом.

Но я хочу поговорить о другом — её гибели.

В моих глазах миледи, безусловно, злодейка. Но злодейка яркая, невероятная, другого такого образа я не припомню.

Её гибель в финале может показаться почти случайной – вот если бы она не споткнулась, убегая от палача; если бы уехала из Армантьера чуть раньше; если бы Рошфор не выронил её записку с названием городка под ноги мушкетёрам...

Но, на мой взгляд, такой исход для миледи был запланирован. И не Атосом, лордом Винтером или палачом из Лилля — во всяком случае, не только ими.

Гибель своей шпионки запланировал сам кардинал Ришелье, причём загодя.

Такие мысли пришли мне в голову при чтении двух глав романа: «О пользе печных труб» (когда Ришелье беседует с леди Винтер о герцоге Бекингэме) и «Две разновидности демонов» (когда Рошфор навещает миледи в Бетюнском монастыре, ещё до гибели г-жи Бонасье).

Начнём с конца.

Миледи рассказывает Рошфору о своём подвиге с Бекингэмом. Его реакция:

_« — Бекингэм?_   
_— Умер или опасно ранен. Когда я уезжала, ничего не добившись от него, один фанатик его убил._   
_**— А! — усмехнулся Рошфор. – Вот счастливая случайность!** Она очень обрадует его высокопреосвященство. Известили вы его?_   
_— Я написала ему из Булони»._

— Учитывая, насколько важен и опасен был герцог для Ришелье, реакция Рошфора очень спокойная. Как я понимаю, он уже знает об убийстве герцога и приехал увидеться с миледи по другому поводу.

Она сообщает ему, что сюда вот-вот приедут её враги — мушкетёры.

_« — Что приказал вам кардинал относительно меня?_   
_— Получить ваши донесения, письменные или словесные, и вернуться на почтовых; а когда он будет осведомлен обо всем, что вы сделали, он решит, как вам дальше поступить._   
_— Так я должна остаться здесь?_   
_— Здесь или где-нибудь поблизости._   
_— Вы не можете увезти меня с собой?_   
_— Нет, мне дано точное приказание. В окрестностях лагеря вас могут узнать, а **ваше присутствие, сами понимаете, будет бросать тень на его высокопреосвященство».**_

Тень, видимо, не столько в том, что она англичанка, — а в том, что после убийства Бекингэма самое важное — не обнаружить заказчика. Вряд ли его величество Людовик XIII обрадуется, узнав, что это дело рук его проворного министра.

Исполнитель (Фельтон) мёртв, дело за посредником — леди Винтер.  
Поэтому мчащиеся в монастырь мушкетёры Рошфору — то есть кардиналу — очень кстати.  
Миледи говорит о г-же Бонасье (которой давно желает отомстить за свой проигрыш в истории с подвесками) и о том, что кардинал «может быть покоен» относительно этой женщины.  
А это значит, понимает Рошфор, что г-жа Бонасье, скорее всего, обречена и возмездие со стороны мушкетёров неминуемо.

Рошфор уточняет, где милая графиня будет ждать дальнейших указаний кардинала, и **настаивает, чтобы она написала название города**. — Не пишет сам, заметьте.

Пять часов спустя он проносится мимо д'Артаньяна и его друзей в Аррасе — причём позволяет себя узнать, и практически им под ноги роняет записку «Армантьер». В которой Атос узнаёт руку жены.

Завершая же приятную беседу с графиней в монастыре, Рошфор очень интересно её напутствует:

_« — Засвидетельствуйте мое почтение кардиналу._   
**_— А вы — моё почтение сатане»._ **

— Что я расцениваю как твёрдое его убеждение, что живой миледи из этой истории не выбраться.

Таким образом, с моей точки зрения, мушкетёры расправляются с миледи с негласного одобрения кардинала, а для этого в жертву была принесена г-жа Бонасье.

Возможно, кардинал рассчитывал таким образом отделаться и от мушкетёров.  
То есть одним выстрелом — кучу зайцев: г-жа Бонасье, миледи, строптивые мушкетёры, которые тоже слишком много знали.  
Но, видимо, вернувшийся к нему охранный лист вызвал его восхищение изяществом игры. Или он решил, что крови достаточно.  
Или всему виной «необъяснимая слабость», которую он питал к д'Артаньяну :)

Поэтому и Рошфор, не препятствующий гибели г-жи Бонасье, — тоже демон (возвращаясь к названию главы).

Впрочем, потом, как известно, они стали с гасконцем добрыми приятелями.  
И в этом есть своя ирония: в первой главе романа д'Артаньян встречает наглеца, которого считает своим злым гением с первых страниц, и почти влюбляется в белокурую красавицу.

В итоге злой гений становится почти другом, а красотка оказывается сущим дьяволом и причиной всех его несчастий.  
«Не судите опрометчиво», как говорил господин кардинал.

**Отчего же он решает избавиться от своей талантливой шпионки?**

На мой взгляд, миледи недоставало лояльности к Ришелье.

Дело даже не в её жестокости, которая его тоже пугала.  
А в том, что она делала то, что считала нужным сама, — в отличие, скажем, от преданного душой и телом Рошфора.  
Начальство всегда ценило преданность выше профессионализма :)  
Поэтому он от неё избавился не из-за её малоценности, а из-за её опасности.

Строго говоря, настал час расплаты заказчика (кардинала) с посредницей за убийство Бекингэма. Миледи могла много чего потребовать от Ришелье — теперь у неё был козырь на руках: заказное убийство премьер-министра Англии. А это не шутки.

Кстати, Атос тоже знал всю историю заказа от и до — как и остальные мушкетёры. На это косвенно и намекал охранный лист, который Атос ему вручил.  
Опять же, миледи рассказала об этом Рошфору в последнем разговоре, то есть Ришелье знал, что мушкетёры знают.  
Но в Бастилию не отправил и за бруствер не отвёл :)

**Зачем вообще миледи нужен был охранный лист кардинала, от кого он её охранял?**

По просьбе миледи кардинал вручает ей бумагу: _«То, что сделал предъявитель сего, сделано по моему приказанию и для блага государства. 5 августа 1628 года»._

Бумага Ришелье — это гарантия для миледи, что тот не сможет её «слить», выражаясь современным сленгом, как посредницу между заказчиком и исполнителем (речь идёт об убийстве премьер-министра Англии, что чревато международным скандалом и может стоить кардиналу если не жизни, то карьеры).

С этим листом, как она полагала, кардинал у неё в руках.

И когда она возвращается из Англии и пишет ему бодрое письмо, и когда она самонадеянно убивает г-жу Бонасье — я думаю, дело именно в этом: она считает себя под его защитой, поскольку они теперь повязаны гибелью Бекингэма.

То есть дело не в том, что она ждёт благодарности от Ришелье за это убийство, а в том, что кардинал теперь её должник.

Мне кажется, Ришелье ещё во время разговора в «Красной голубятне» просчитывал все варианты — то есть что с ней делать, если она выполнит поручение и вернётся, паче всякого чаяния.

И, на мой взгляд, миледи сама подсказала ему идею — с вопросом о том, где сейчас г-жа Бонасье.

Миледи не просит денег за грандиозную операцию, которую ей предлагается провернуть.  
Она говорит о своей болевой точке — о г-же Бонасье и д'Артаньяне, вероятно, в десятый раз уже.

Кардинал, притворяясь неосведомлённым:  
 _« — Она в Мантской тюрьме»._

Миледи уведомляет босса, что давно уже нет, и берёт с него обещание назвать ей монастырь, в котором укрылась ничтожная интриганка, как только кардинал узнает.

 _« — ...Но у меня есть другой враг, гораздо более опасный, чем эта ничтожная Бонасье._  
 _— Кто?_ (устало спрашивает Ришьелье)  
 _— Её любовник._  
 _— Как его зовут?.._ (оттягивая до последнего)  
 _— Я говорю об этом негодяе д'Артаньяне._  
 _— Он смельчак._  
 _— Поэтому-то и следует его опасаться»._

Вернувшись из Англии, она пишет ему:

_« **Согласно желанию вашего высокопреосвященства** , я направляюсь в Бетюн, в монастырь кармелиток, где буду ждать ваших приказаний»._

Кардинал направляет её туда, где находится г-жа Бонасье. Он подставляет Констанс, чтоб подставить миледи.

Рошфор при встрече в монастыре досконально выспрашивает её о планах: он четыре раза спрашивает миледи, как ему узнать, где она будет, наконец просит написать название «Армантьер» на листке, который позже роняет и который подбирают мушкетёры.

Кардинал отдаёт миледи в руки мушкетёров — понимая, что смерть Констанс д'Артаньян не простит.

Таким образом, кегли продолжают падать: расправившись с миледи, мушкетёры сами попадают под удар.

Но тут принцип домино останавливает то самое письмо Ришелье — изящный финт интриги, очень в духе Дюма:

_« — Другой человек мог бы ответить вашему высокопреосвященству, что его помилование у него в кармане, а я только скажу вам: приказывайте, ваша светлость, я готов ко всему._   
_— Ваше помилование? — удивился Ришелье._   
_— Да, ваша светлость, — ответил д'Артаньян._   
_— А кем оно подписано? Королем?_   
_Кардинал произнес эти слова с особым оттенком презрения._   
_— Нет, вашим высокопреосвященством._   
_Д'Артаньян подал его высокопреосвященству драгоценную бумагу, которую Атос отнял у миледи и отдал д'Артаньяну, чтобы она служила ему охранным листом._   
_Кардинал взял бумагу и медленно, делая ударение на каждом слове, прочитал:_   
_«То, что сделал предъявитель сего, сделано по моему приказанию и для блага государства._   
_5 августа 1628 года._   
_Ришелье»._

Так доблестная четвёрка благодаря Атосу выходит из-под удара, а д'Артаньян получает патент лейтенанта королевских мушкетёров.

*[ Посмотреть с картинками можно здесь ](https://zen.yandex.ru/media/id/5d5bdab9c6e2a400ac0d3f64/gibel-miledi-byla-podstroena-kardinalom-rishele-5e8d943643499365394ed8e3)


End file.
